This competitive U13 renewal [2 U13 GM070824-11] is titled Mentoring Workshop for New Faculty in Organic and Biological Chemistry. The aim of this project is the continued development of a 3-day annual early career-mentoring workshop to be held in Dallas, Texas that targets assistant professors in organic and biological chemistry in order to help them with professional development and the establishment of a funded research program. These sessions, led by senior faculty mentors, will include: scientific problem identification, presentation of a compelling case for the impact of the proposed research project, effective proposal preparation, collaboration, authorship and publishing, scientific ethics, scientific review, mentoring and motivating a research group, and fostering diversity in the scientific workforce. Some innovative aspects of the workshop include peer review of each participant's research seminar, a model study section using actual NIH grant applications, and small group discussions in the aforementioned areas. The workshop affords unique opportunities for participants to network among themselves as well as with NIH staff and faculty mentors. The PI (Paul R. Hanson, Ph.D.) and Science Officer (Robert G. Lees, Ph.D.) will be responsible for the overall execution, planning and administration of the workshop with guidance and advice from the Steering Committee, as well as yearly input from the outside invited mentors. The invitation to these outside mentors will draw from well-recognized and effective mentors who have strong research and funding records. Assistant Professors, whose research interests fall within the areas of expertise of organic and biological chemistry will be invited to participate. The relevant research specialties include organic chemistry (synthesis, methodology, and mechanism) and chemical biology, as well as natural products and biochemistry; peptide, nucleic acid, carbohydrate, and bioorganic chemistry. Approximately 30-36 new assistant professors and 6-8 mentors will attend each workshop, along with most Steering Committee members who also function as mentors. NIH staff will also attend and participate fully in the workshop. Every effort will be made to select women and minority mentors. Moreover, we have added a session dedicated to fostering diversity that is led by mentors with particular relevant experience, along with a member of the NIGMS Committee to Maximize Representation. Taken collectively, it is the aim of this proposal to establish a dynamic and motivating three-day workshop for participants to network with peers in organic and biological chemistry, and glean insight from experienced mentors, in order to enhance several aspects of career development. Over the ten-year run of the current grant, more than 350 junior faculty and mentors have participated in the workshop, and it is our hope that they all will gain an appreciation for mentoring and will aspire to be effective mentors themselves. Positive feedback has shown that a number of our mentors have revised how they manage and motivate their students as a result of lessons learned in this workshop. Moreover, past mentees have also returned as mentors.